Question: $ -\dfrac{32}{20} + \dfrac{4}{2} + 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{32}{20} = -1.6$ $ \dfrac{4}{2} = 2$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ -1.6 + 2 + 1 = {?} $ $ -1.6 + 2 + 1 = 1.4 $